The black wind
by Vegito ssgssj . 123
Summary: Gowen the son of son gohan and wendy marvel has bin turned into black gowen by zamasu.dairy tail herose and dragon ball herose join forces to stop this evil duo!.
1. chapter 1

HELLLLLLLO EVERYONE MY NAME IS VEGITO . **This is my first fan fic so I'm kinda new around here , so if make any grammar mistakes please tell me about it. And for those who read the story and don't like I don't care what you say go read another story. Now that's out of the way , time to give a summary. Listen it's kind of complex and weird story . Gowen is the son of future Son Gohan and Wendy Marvell (not the young one ) , in this story gowen will be black gowen . But unlike the super gowen is actually not Zamasu but himself but his mind has changed. So that all I can say before we start. I hope you guys enjoy it . LETS BEGIN!!!!!! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** Distruction everywhere you go , the sky's went from blue to dark . Body of thousands no millions are everywhere , there is shed blood on the street on the walls. A blue haired man running into shelter. "Mai are you here ?" Said the man "trunks what brings you , aren't you supposed to be with your mother so she can the time mechin ?" Said mai with a surprise tone ."yes she's actually about finish it I just wanted to drop by to make sure you ok" said trunks . The tow lovers countinoued until they heard a big explosion near them shaking the shelter to point it broke down . Trunks took mai and flew of to his mother.xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"yes it's done " said a Bulma finishing the time mechine . " Mother where are you ?!?!" Yelled trunks thinking that hopping nothing happned to his ,"I'm trunks, oh thank god you're alive , and mai . Good news trunks I've finished the time mechine " said Bulma in happy tone ,"great now I can go back

-" **BOOM!!!!!** A large explosion consumed half of the lab . Trunks got up yelling " MOTHER,MAI" he then saw my mai getting up that kind of made him happy but wait where is Bulma ?. He then saw that mainiac holding his mother by her throte " MOTHER!!!!!!"yelled trunks with tears in his eyes, "trunks go go and save the future " also with tear in her eyes Bulmas last word before another explosion consumed her and that basterted, with horror in his eyes seeing his mother dying infront of his face but also knowing it wouldn't effect that monster he the blasted mai which made trunks even more horrified but he knew the only was to use the time mechine he went to the time mechine and started pressing the buttons to lunch it . " where are you going trunks " said a dark cold voice trunks turned around it was nonother than his masters son his best friend gowen(he wears the same clothes as Goku Black but his hair is different and his eyes are brown the same as his mother) . Trunks quickly lunched a attack to distract black gowen , he then went in the time mechine and lunched it " _gowen why?!! What happened to you?!!"_ Gowen deflected his attack "You are not going anywhere " lunching a life blast but thankfully trunks time mechine worked and gowens ki blast missed " What were did he go ?!!" Black said with a surprised tone , trying to sense his ki but he felt nothing ."It doesn't matter , when he comes back I'll crush him and who ever he brings with him. Then the dawn of justice shall rise!!! Hmm hmm he he HAHAHAHA" said the mainiac gowen. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxccccxxxxx _Fairy tail. _ After the eclipse gate and the dragon invasion incident everything went back to normal. And normal in fairy tail means fighting drinking having fun,"it's great to see everything went back to they it was before " said Lucy while sitting with Erza Wendy and carla and lisanan ," yes it is fairy tail after all" said Erza while smiling "Aye" said happy. "Hey isn't anyone here man enough to fight me " said Natsu " Thats a mans challenge " said typical Elfman ,"would you just shut up natsu " said a annoyed gray , "WHAT DID YOU JUST ICE PRINCESS " said natsu yelling at grays face " bring it on flame brain" said Gray ,"The both of you that's enough " said Erza in her scary tone " Aye sir " said Gray and natsu. "Well as long as these hooligans keep fighting everything is still ok" said caral before yelling in agony and catching her head it was another vision and this time was a gowen catching Wendy by her throte while saying "mother i missed you so much ". "Carla what's happening " said Wendy in a consered tone. Then Carla explained everything . "What are you saying Carla that's possible " said Lucy "Wendy is still young for mother" . "Believe me that's what I saw " said Carla . " who ever that is we just gonna have to wait until he shows up" said Erza .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **well that's guys make sure to give me more ideas that will make this story interesting. Like I said you don't like don't leave a hateful review just go.until next time. See-ya**


	2. He is here

**HELLOOOO BEAUTIFUL MORTALS !! How are you doing, I hope all of you are fine. Sorry didn't upload in like Huuu? When was the last I uploaded y-you it doesn't matter, all that matters is an back baby. So in this chapter I'm introducing black to both the z-fghiters and the wizard from fairy tail . Sooo enjoy oh couple more things first gowen is like 16-17 years old , second gowen has the time skip move, oh and for dbz this after cell saga so yeah. ENJOY!!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.** _Futuer:_

Everything thing is destroyed building homes lives hopes nothing is left, all because of one mainiac bastered who calls him self the bringer of justice and the servent of the true rulers of the existence itself and calls himself the "god" of this new world , gowen."I'm one step closer to succeeding, soon the zero mortals plan will be finished . No more mortals that will hurt this world again."said black with a emotionaless expression then followed by the most evil smile anyone cloud imagen. "Bulma , you and trunks pushed me this far . I'm so sorry but I had to do what needs to be done" said gowen kind of sad. He then shook his of then looking at his time ring " well instead of waiting for trunks how about I go pay the past a visit, and maybe finally meet my father , Son Gohan!!" He then activated his time ring. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _Past:_

Trunks was in the bed breathing heveli.bulma was watching over trunks until the room door opened revealing Gohan and the rest of the z fighters."bulma what happened ?" Said Gohan In worried tone ,"I don't know his time mechine crashed near my house and when he came out he was badly injured and beaten " said bulma looking over to her 'future' son . It pained her to see him like this then she looked at Vegeta who was staring at the window with his usual angry face only this time more angrier than ever."who ever did this has to be incredibly strong,we better be ready if anything happens " said piccolo in seirious tone , everyone nodded before heading out so trunks can rest. Few minutes had pass before trunks woke up.Everyone went back into the room trunks was in."everyone it's so good see again " said trunks smiling,"trunks it's good to know you're fine"said Gohan." Trunks explained everything, everyone was shocked to know that alternet futuer son of Gohan had gone absolutely crazy. "So that's what happened, I came here because I need your help this we're going to my timeline" said trunks in serious tone . "Alright if this gowen is as strong as you say he is we need to train until bulma finishes repairing the time mechine" said Gohan he revived a nod from everyone.(here the whole trunks vs Goku is replaced with Gohan instead of Goku. And Vegeta and trunks training thing happens but no ssj blue instead Vegeta shows trunks he got something called ssj rage)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _Fairy tail:_

Everyone was talking about what Carla saw in her vision. Wendy well she was told by Carla not to move a single inch without taking her aprovell. Wendy sighed then saying "Carla is this necessary " ,"shush girl " said with usal commanding tone, "you know Wendy she is only doing this for your protection " said Chelia . Limia scail along and that other I forgot with blue Pegasus came to celebrate fairy tail wining the grand magic games. They all heated what carla had seen they talked about but decided to forget about it. XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX _Dbz:_

Everyone was preparing to go and fight Black they decided that ones who are going to the future to stop gowen are Gohan , piccolo , Vegeta,Krillin and Tien . Trunks was told what happened after he left , but the most that shocked was Krillins wife is 18. The next day everything was fine they we're told bulma was about to finish repairing the time mechine. Until a small whole opened " what the hell is that" said Krillin worried about what's happening and getting into fighting stance , " whatever it maybe I sense a huge power coming from it " said piccolo also in his fighting stance everyone was ready to fight. Gohan along with Vegeta stepping infront everyone. The whole became bigger trunks was widened his and started to shake " its him" said Trunks in a low scared voice everyone looked at trunks . Outside of whole came out a figure it was no other than black gowen ,everyone just looked in shock at him thinking _is this the son of Gohan_. Everyone looked back at Gohan who then took a step closer to black saying " so you must be gowen , my son is right ?" ,Black looked at Gohan smiling at him but this it was kind of a happy smile , he was happy because he saw his father and thinking that his will be proud because he thinks he is making his a a better place a place his future father gave his life for. " Father...,it's so nice to see again but not in this age you're in. Father I came so I can show you all the power of justice." Said black with evil smirk , "if you actually are my son you wouldn't be doing that" said Gohan norrwing his at his "son" . Gowen was a bit sadden that this how he is see his father alive again but he couldn't let his emotions get the better of him . "Well then father , i didn't want this to be how meet but if you stand in the way of the zero mortals plan then unfortunately you're my enemy " said gowen kind of a sad tone. "HAAAAAAAAAAA" both them yelled as they charged toward each other .(ok so here the fight is just like black vs Goku , but this time gowen vs Gohan , and Gohan is just using ssj). Gowen and Gohan were having the fights of there life. In the end gowens fist collided with Gohan's activating the time ring and opening a wormhole ,the wormhole was sucking black " Th- The time ring ..." the were the the last words before black got sucked in the wormhole.xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _Fairy tail:_

Everyone was enjoying there time unlit they heared a crashing sound outside everyone including the guest giulds went outside. What came of the crashing was a man with black gi and green earring , everyone was muttering about who is this guy . But what everyone attention was Carla she was shaking and scared . Carla what the heck wrong " said Gray ," it's him ..." were the only Carla could say . "What? You mean that's the guy you saw in you in your vision !!" Said Lucy in shock , everyone including Wendy here were shocked how could this guy be the son of Wendy . Black jumped out of the crash sight and landed in the middle of the Wizards . Now everyone got a full look of black , for some he kinda looked scary, but for some girls he look hot. Black looked at his ring thinking _damn thing never works_ he then noticed that people srounding him were looking and talking about. _Were am I this isn't the future, wait maybe I can show these mortals the power of god before I go back to my timeline,_ "hi there " said a voice, Black looked at the source of the voice it's was natsu. "Who are you , are you The Who is trying to hurt Wendy " said natsu in a threatening tone, _how does this mortal know my mother's name_ black looked around him until he spotted a little girl with dark blue hair _wait that little girl she looks exactly like mother._ Looking at the young version of mother Black was lost in his thoughts,"HI IM TALKING TO YOU" yelled natsu, Black then noticed natsu . He turned around with evil smirk, it made everyone feel uneasy . Natsu then felt something punch so hard in the stomach he looked down and it was gowen who punched him . It was so painful that blood came out of his mouth. Gowen with his devilish smirk said " Do you feel pain human ".xxx **That's it for this chapter everyone. Hope you enjoy until next time. See-ya**


End file.
